La cita
by Arisu Akagi
Summary: (yaoi) (lemon)(MitKo...) Hisashi Mitsui tiene una vida casi perfecta, excepto por un pequeño problema: Takenori Akagi.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer**: (siempre quise escribir uno) Slam Dunk pertenece a Takehiko Inoue .(se lo pedí por mail y no me lo quiso regalarXD)

Este fic va dedicado a **Clarisa** y a **Vico** ( en orden alfabético ^^) ¡Gracias por el título y por la paciencia!

**La cita**

por Arisu

**Capítulo 1**

En unos minutos comienza le partido de la NBA, la excusa oficial para invitar a Akagi a nuestra casa pero empiezo a sospechar que la verdadera razón es otra muy distinta.

Conozco esa mirada en los ojos de Min-kun. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Soy un idiota.

No hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarle el disgusto que le espera a Takenori. Casi puedo ver lo que Min-kun está pensando. Uno, dos, tres...

— Dime Akagi... ¿Tienes algún plan para el sábado en la noche?

Puedo ver las venas de las sienes de Akagi a punto de explotar. Que sus cejas tiemblen de esa manera tampoco es una buena señal. Me pongo en guardia para prevenir que el Gori me deje viudo. No tengo oportunidad contra dos metros de músculos pero soy capaz de cualquier cosa por mi Kiminobu.

Gracias a Dios, semejante cuerpazo viene equipado con cerebro y suficientes preceptos morales que le impiden asesinar a su mejor amigo. Creo que yo no sería capaz de tanto autocontrol.

—Kiminobu. ni siquiera lo intentes.— la voz de Akagi es lo suficientemente persuasiva pero Min-kun hace un último esfuerzo que es contrarrestado por una mirada aniquilante del ex capitán Gorila.

Tengo que morderme el labio para no reír. La imagen de la última cita que Kogure arregló para Akagi vuelve a pasar por mi cabeza. La cara del Gori cuando vio aparecer a Hikoichi en el restaurante nunca se me va a olvidar, aunque reconozco que su cita con Miyamasu también fue inolvidable.

Sin decir palabra, Kogure se sienta a mi lado en el sillón con la decepción pintada en su rostro. Ninguno de los tres dice una palabra. El partido de basket comienza y a los pocos minutos la tensión entre los dos amigos se disipa.

Para el final de la transmisión parece que nada hubiera pasado. Me alegro: la tristeza de Min-kun es algo que mi corazón no puede soportar.

Paso mi brazo por su cintura mientras estamos en la puerta de calle para despedir a Takenori.

Aunque él no quiera admitirlo, Min-kun tiene toda la razón: Akagi necesita desesperadamente a alguien que cuide de él. Sé que nadie me cree cuando les digo lo vulnerable que es en realidad el ex-capitán de Shohoku. Pero nadie lo conoce tan bien como Kiminobu y yo. Sólo hay que ver sus ojos cada vez que ve una pareja en la calle o cuando nos ve a nosotros, como ahora lo hace. El desea tener a alguien en sus brazos, para compartir caricias, besos, una cama. El necesita alguien para amar y ser amado.

Quizás sea hora de ayudar a Min-kun en la difícil tarea de conseguir un buen hombre para Akagi.


	2. Chapter 2

**La cita**

por Arisu

**Capítulo ****2**

Hace tres horas que estamos discutiendo sobre el mismo tema. No me mal entiendan: Amo con locura a Kiminobu Kogure, daría mi vida por él pero cuando se pone así de irrazonable me dan ganas de...

— No, ése no.

Está rechazando a uno de mis amigos, vicepresidente de una compañía automotriz, digno de la tapa de cualquier revista pero él lo descarta, vaya uno a saber por qué.

Es el cuarto candidato y mi lista se está agotando.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es rico, es bien parecido. Si no estuviera comprometido lo querría para mí — ese comentario me hace acreedor a una mirada asesina de Min-kun.— Vamos amor, no hablo en serio.

Una de mis sonrisas ganadoras y estoy perdonado. Pero aún debemos resolver el asunto de la cita de Akagi.

Estuve hablando con él en uno de nuestros habituales juegos de basket. Al principio se negó, pero he comprobado la efectividad de mis dotes de persuasión con el Gori. Después de diez minutos de hablar y hablar conseguí hacerlo aceptar una cita con uno de mis amigos. Mientras sea yo quién elija a su compañero.

Cometí el error de decírselo a Min-kun. No solo me costó unos días sometido a la "ley del hielo", también me hizo prometer que le consultaría sobre la elección de la cita de Ta-kun. Porque "Akagi es mi mejor amigo y yo sé lo que es mejor para él".

— No me quedan muchos nombres en mi agenda, Min-kun.

— Todavía podemos buscar en la mía...

— ¡No! — por la carita que tiene sé que lo ofendí pero le di mi palabra a Takenori.— ¡Oh mi amor! No me mires así, sabes que no es por mí...

Me da una de sus luminosas sonrisas. ¿Cómo puede ser tan lindo?

— Lo sé, Hisashi.— una sombra cruza su mirada — Será mejor que yo no intervenga mas en esto, así lo prefiere Takenori ¿no? Confiaré en ti.

Y me deja solo, en la sala mirando al vacío que ha dejado frente a mí. Ese no es mi Kiminobu. Algo pasa dentro de ese corazoncito. Y no es sólo porque su mejor amigo no confía en él para conseguirle una cita. No quiero ni siquiera pensar en las razones de la actitud de Kogure. Esa es una vieja pesadilla que quiero olvidar.

Hay un último nombre en mi agenda. Marcó el número y espero a que me respondan.

Cinco minutos después llamo a la casa de Takenori para avisarle que tiene una cita para cenar el viernes por la noche.


	3. Chapter 3

**La cita**

por Arisu

**Capítulo 3**

Al volver al equipo de basketball en la secundaria le hice una promesa al profesor Anzai: no volver a pelear.

Fue una muy difícil de cumplir en especial con los idiotas de mis compañeros. De no haber hecho esa promesa, hubiera pasado el último año mandado al hospital a más de uno. ¿Por qué? Cada vez que Akagi y Kogure pasaban por los pasillos, aquellos de imbéciles decían "ahí va el capitán gorila y su novio el cuatro ojos".

Era una tontería pero me daban ganas de tomar a Kiminobu por un brazo y llevarlo lejos de allí dónde nadie pudiera verlo mas que yo.

Años después, se lo conté a Min-kun. Aún recuerdo su risa, burlándose de mis celos tontos. Trato de aferrarme a esa respuesta mientras lo veo sentado a mi lado, con el ceño fruncido, de brazos cruzados mirando a Takenori hablar animadamente con Shinichi Maki.

Después de una semana de su primera cita los invitamos a nuestra casa. ¿Por qué no me mordí la lengua antes de hacerlo? No estaría en esta situación incómoda. Ver cómo tu esposo cela a otro hombre no es nada gracioso.

Maki nos cuenta sobre los que los dos han estado haciendo durante los últimos días. Jugando al basket. Ahora soy yo el que está molesto. Tengo poco tiempo libre y me cuesta bastante hacer un lugar en mi agenda para reservar un par de horas para jugar con Takenori pero el muy ingrato me reemplazó por Maki.

¿Quién se cree que es?

Ahora Akagi nos cuenta de la maravillosa empresa de electrónica que la familia Maki posee y del maravilloso trabajo del heredero, sí el mismísimo Shinichi. No hace nada del otro mundo, después de todo yo hago lo mismo administrando el equipo de basketball de Rukawa y no hago tanto escándalo.

Puedo escuchar los dientes de Min-kun rechinando cuando Maki le pone una mano en el hombro a Takenori. Debería molestarme ¿no es así? Pero curiosamente no estoy molesto por los celos de Min-kun. En esta mesa sobra alguien: Maki.

Nunca vi a Kiminobu servir una cena con tanta rapidez. Además somos dos para hacerlo a la velocidad de la luz. Llegamos al café en tiempo récord.

Akagi no puede creer que seamos tan descorteses, afortunadamente decide que es mejor largarse antes de uno de nosotros se pare a abrir la puerta y empujarlos hacia la calle.

Los despedimos aliviados.

— Si sigues apretando los dientes tan fuerte Kimi, se te van a caer.

Min-kun ni se digna a contestarme. Está furioso conmigo por haberle presentado a Maki.

¿Saben una cosa? Yo también.


	4. Chapter 4

**La cita**

por Arisu

**Capítulo 4**

La cena se está enfriando. Hace media hora que nos sentamos a comer y ninguno de los dos a probado un solo bocado. Me hubiera quedado a trabajar en la oficina. Aunque viendo la tristeza en la cara de Min-kun, me alegro de haber vuelto a casa temprano.

Hace una semana que no sabemos nada de Takenori. Todas las noches dedicamos una hora a tratar de descifrar la extinción de los gorilas en nuestra casa. Ese comentario me valió una escalofriante mirada asesina que aún no se borra de mi cabeza.

Esto está empezando a enfadarme. ¿Acaso está en medio de la selva amazónica sin su teléfono satelital a mano? No es mucha molestia llamarnos para hacernos saber si todavía está vivo.

Puedo vivir con el hecho de que probablemente esté en los brazos de Maki. No tengo que aceptarlo pero puedo soportarlo. Sólo un poco, muy poco en realidad. Pero que haga sufrir a Min-kun es imperdonable.

Nos sentamos en el sillón a ver el partido. No es lo mismo. Hace mucho tiempo que no estábamos solos. Kimi se acurruca a mi lado en el sillón. Cuando lo abrazo me doy cuenta de lo delgado que está. El dice que es por el trabajo en el hospital. Odio cuando hace eso. ¿Cree que soy un idiota?

La última vez que lo vi así fue cuando su padre lo echó de la casa al enterarse de nuestra relación. Tardó meses en recuperarse. Aquella vez tuve la ayuda de Akagi. Y esta vez no va a ser la excepción.

— ¿A quién estás llamando?

— Takenori.

Sus ojos me miran asombrados. El intenta sacarme el teléfono de las manos pero soy más rápido y salto del sillón antes de que él lo haga. Uno, dos tres. Del otro lado de la linea escucho la voz de Akagi. Min-kun me ruega sin palabras que corte. No, señor. Vamos a arreglar esto aquí y ahora.

Cinco minutos después, corto la comunicación, satisfecho. Kiminobu está furioso sentado en el otro extremo de la sala. Afortunadamente para mí, tengo buenas noticias.

— No sigas frunciendo el ceño así. Te vas a arrugar, Min-kun — insiste en ignorarme pero yo tengo el remedio para eso. Me acerco y le susurró al oído:— ¿A qué no sabes quién está solo en su casa, soltero y disponible?

Ah, ahí está. Hace tiempo que no veía esa sonrisa. Me hace sentir como un chico de quince años. Nos besamos y me parece estar en el gimnasio de Shohoku, el día de nuestro primer beso. Sí, con las mariposas en el estómago y todo.

Debemos respirar, eso es lo único que puede separarnos. El está tan lindo, con las mejillas sonrosadas y el cabello revuelto gracias a mis manos. Pero esto aún puede mejorar.

— Lo invite a cenar mañana por la noche.— la expresión en su cara es maravillosa. Pura felicidad.— ¿Tú crees que un doctor y un vicepresidente sean suficiente para él?

A juzgar por el beso que recibo me parece que esta vez conseguí la cita ideal para Akagi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota**: Este capítulo es un LEMON. Si algún lector es menor de edad NO lea este capítulo y siga con el próximo( como si me fueran a hacer caso)

**La cita**

por Arisu

**Capítulo 5**

¿Cuál es el plato principal de esta noche? Takenori Akagi. No hay otra forma de decir esto: Min-kun se lo está comiendo a besos. Y eso que íbamos a acercarnos discretamente...

Estábamos cenando hace cinco minutos. ¿Cuándo pasamos al postre? Y si es por mí creo que también nos perderemos el café.

Los observo desde la puerta de la cocina. Takenori está sentado en el sillón, Min-kun está sentado en su regazo besándolo como él lo hace conmigo. Casi puedo sentir sus labios en los míos, la dulzura de su lengua dentro de mi boca.

Nunca oí algo tan sexy como los gemidos de ellos dos. No se puede distinguir quién los hace, es una exquisita armonía que me hace deslizar la mano dentro de mis pantalones. La urgencia de sus voces está poniendo a prueba mi resistencia.

Min-kun no puede esperar más, lo sé. Mientras Takenori besa su cuello, él levanta la mirada y me llama, apenas moviendo sus labios. Voy hacia él. Siento sus músculos tensarse cuando mis manos lo acarician, sus caderas moviéndose con insistencia contra Takenori. No tengo tiempo de disfrutar de su piel: si no lo hago ya, Min-kun va acabar con los pantalones puestos.

Con la ayuda de Takenori, lo levantamos lo suficiente para sacarle la ropa. El trata de protestar pero lo beso para calmar su impaciencia, causando un leve gemido que recorre todo mi cuerpo. Miro a Akagi -quién hubiera creído que algún día pudiera verlo con tantas ganas- y le señalo una pequeña caja de madera que hay en una mesita detrás del sillón.

Cuando descubre el tubo de lubricante, sonríe. Sé que está pensando y tiene razón. Este sillón es nuestro lugar preferido. ¿Cuál es la gracia de tener casa propia si uno no puede hacer el amor en todos los ambientes?

Takenori recuesta su cabeza en el respaldo mientras mis dedos preparan a Min-kun. Acaricia lánguidamente sus caderas, su pecho, pellizcando sus pezones, haciendo que Kimi se arquee hacia él. Me preguntó cómo se sentirán esas manos grandes y tostadas en mi la próxima vez.

Lentamente, Min-kun se deja caer sobre el miembro de Takenori. Oh, Dios, mi corazón deja de latir por un momento al ver la unión de sus cuerpos. Estoy de pie frente al sillón, entre los pies del Gori, sí, nuestro Gori, presionando mis caderas contra la espalda de Min-kun. El contacto de su piel en mi miembro casi hace ceder mis rodillas.

Nos quedamos así un momento, esperando que Min-kun se acostumbre a su nuevo amante y comience a moverse. Es una deliciosa tortura y ninguno de los tres lo querría de otra manera.

Cuando finalmente lo hace, el mundo desparece a nuestro alrededor y se reduce a nuestros cuerpos.

No puedo permanecer de pie, es demasiado esfuerzo. Me siento al lado de ellos para ver cada expresión. Takenori lo penetra con tanto cuidado, está haciendo el amor , no es sólo sexo. Eso me hace muy feliz. El es nuestro ahora y nunca lo dejaremos ir de nuevo.

Mi mano se mueve instintivamente y recorro el rostro de Kimi concentrado en el placer que lo devora. Besa mi mano amorosamente, con la dulzura que únicamente he conocido en sus brazos y luego se reclina para susurrar algo en el oído de Takenori.

Min-kun toma mi mano para hacerla recorrer su cuerpo mientras sube y baja temblando de placer sobre Takenori. Está cubierto en sudor, está tan cerca y quiere que lo ayude. Cuando mi mano llega hasta su miembro, el dolor en el mío es insoportable.

Takenori me rescata. Oh, amo sus manos, especialmente la que está tocándome justo dónde más lo necesito. Ya no sé lo que es respirar, me estoy ahogando en placer y no me importa porque estamos los tres juntos.

No puedo ver con claridad, pero el grito de placer de Kiminobu me eriza la piel. El clímax llega para Takenori sólo un segundo después, su boca abierta en un grito silencioso. Su mano aprieta mi carne y la fuerza del orgasmo me deja sin aliento.

Abro los ojos y estoy en mi habitación, nuestra habitación. Take—kun está dormido en medio de la cama, Kimi esta recostado en su pecho, mirándome.

— ¿Estás bien? — me pregunta susurrando.

Tomo la mano morena que rodea mi cintura para besarla antes de contestar.

— La próxima vez, yo voy al medio.


	6. Chapter 6

**La cita**

por Arisu

**Capítulo 6**

Ahora sé por qué nunca me dejan cocinar. No dejé un solo plato limpio. Usé todos los utensilios que hallé. Después de todo hoy no es mi turno de lavar los platos.

Mi jefe vino a cenar. Por suerte conozco su carácter desde la secundaria, de otra manera me sentiría frustrado porque está durmiéndose en la mesa.

Su pareja aparta un mechón de cabello de su frente, con tanta delicadeza que hasta yo estoy asombrado. Sólo cuando le grita en el oído "¡Despierta,Kitsune!" reconozco a Sakuragi.

— Lo siento, la rehabilitación me deja exhausto.— se disculpa Rukawa aún medio dormido.

— ¿Escucharon eso? Este es el mismo idiota que quiere volver a jugar la próxima temporada. ¡JA!

— Do'ahou

— ¡Teme! ¡Si yo digo que todavía no estás listo, NO ESTAS LISTO!

— Mejor voy a buscar otra opinión.

Los dejo peleando a su gusto mientras Min-kun sigue tratando de calmarlos (como si eso fuera a ocurrir en este siglo) y voy a abrir la puerta.

Es Takenori lo sé. No usa su llave porque nuestros invitados aún no saben que vivimos juntos desde hace un par de semanas. Se lo diremos esta noche. Quizá sea por los nervios que nos quedamos mirándonos como dos tontos sin saber cómo saludarnos.

— ¡Ya bésalo Michi que tengo hambre!

Nunca me imaginé obedeciendo una orden del escandaloso de Sakuragi pero al ver la cara de espanto del Gori no lo pude evitar. El es adorable cuando se sonroja. ¡Qué difícil sonreír cuando uno esta tratando de dejar sin aliento a un hombre de dos metros!

Por supuesto que el tonto de Sakuragi se la pasó silbando y aplaudiendo todo el tiempo pero igualmente fue una experiencia memorable. Takenori y Min-kun están completamente abochornados y créanme es un espectáculo delicioso.

— Ano...ellos ...digo...nosotros...ehhh...

— ¡No te molestes Megane-kun!— dice Sakuragi mientras pasa su brazo por el hombro de Rukawa — Ya lo sabíamos ¿ No es así Kaede? —

— Hn... Era hora , ya me estaban poniendo nervioso.

Los tres respiramos aliviados: nos aterraba la idea de que nuestros mejores amigos no aprobaran nuestra relación. (Aunque tenía planeado hacerlos entrar en razón a golpes) Tomo la mano de Takenori en la mía, y mientras nos sentamos a la mesa soportamos estoicamente las bromas de Hanamichi. Hasta Rukawa está sonriendo.

Mi vida es casi perfecta. Tengo un buen trabajo, buenos amigos, dos hombres maravillosos pero cuando me levanto de la mesa desearía que ciertas partes de mi cuerpo fueran mas resistentes.

— ¿Todavía adolorido Hisashi? — me susurra Ta-kun, al oído.

Le sonrío con cariño mientras le respondo: — Vamos a ver quién esta peor en la mañana.—

Owari

arisu_chan

3 de septiembre de 2002

Revisión abril 2013: Hace poco tuve la ocasión de leer este fic en voz alta y descubrí que es una excelente manera de descubrir errores.


End file.
